


公主秘闻1~2

by Sasorichann



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M, pdj produce101Japan yasuruki renshosei canon HE 莲生 本白 瑠生姬 ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Summary: 现实背景/ABO/以本白和莲生为前提的男百合





	公主秘闻1~2

1、

“祥生くん，拜托了。”  
“……”  
“如果没办法解决的话，我无法集中精力练习。”  
“……”  
“所以拜托了，祥生くん！”  
在深秋依然闷热的尾巴上，回归线以北的夜晚愈发来得令人措手不及，寂静的练习室里只有不痛不痒的夕风轻扣窗棂的呜咽。香柠檬混合鸢尾的味道幽浮在四周挥之不去，沸点极低，在温暖的空气中冒起悄然无息的泡。  
跪在面前的青年，是东京都出身的21岁的白岩瑠姫。一改平日的公众形象，此时的他脆弱得如同玻璃试管里刚成型的透明结晶。他抬起袖子抹了一把眼睛，不知道是想要抹掉流进眼睛的汗，还是流出眼睛的泪，哈，也或许是想要遮掩住因发情而通红的脸。  
大平祥生咽了口唾液，喉结缓缓滚动了一下，犹疑半晌才开口：“这么问虽然有点失礼……呃，在大家眼中，本田さん难道不是你的Alpha吗？这个时候，该找的人是他……”  
“已经取消标记了！”瑠姫支住摇摇欲坠的身子，扒在地板上的手背暴起青筋，“颁布宿舍规定那一晚，Yasu指着第六条，说了‘为了瑠姫好，还是靠抑制剂解决吧’于是便轻而易举取消了维持三年的绑定，也约定好为了全身心投入，比赛结束前不再上床。”  
“嗯嗯。”祥生扶住瑠姫，“如果对彼此不再有sex意味的吸引和依赖，确实在生存战的环境里是比较安全的。不过，或许需要我帮瑠姫くん找来抑制剂吗？”  
“全部落在首尔宿舍的床下了。”  
“我去找节目组申请给你开一剂。”  
“不……”瑠姫反握住祥生的手臂，手心冰凉，桃花眼里蓄满了一汪奔流的湖泊，“我不要人尽皆知，关于我是Omega这件事。至少、我想体体面面做一个别人眼中的努力家Beta。”  
祥生想起瑠姫的档案里，名字下方确实写着Beta。竟然能在一开始蒙混过Johnny's，又或者Johnny's对他有舐犊之情故对外界所有隐瞒。和自己一样要强啊，还好遇到的都是些善良的人，祥生苦笑。  
见祥生没有回答，瑠姫直起腰乞求地看着祥生，又回到了最初的话题：“我闻到了你身上的Alpha信息素，才会发情，无论如何，大平祥生くん，请对我负责吧。”  
“这……”  
“所有练习生的档案都是公开的，我对B班的各位都有了解，只有你和今西正彦さん是Alpha。”  
瑠姫夹紧臀部，颤抖着起身，平视祥生。  
祥生躲避他的、带着期盼和渴望的目光。  
“对不起瑠姫くん，我……”  
“你放心，Yasu把我调教得还算拿得出手，会让你舒服的。”瑠姫靠近祥生，呼吸在荷尔蒙的作用下差点烧焦了祥生的额发。  
祥生推开瑠姫，瑠姫险些跌倒在地，两人的眼泪同一时间夺眶而出。  
“有、有摄像头。”  
“不好意思。”瑠姫整理平了衣领，“是我失去了理智。”  
“我们去洗手间。”  
“你同意了对吗！”瑠姫的语气仿佛是受到了赦免的死刑犯那样如释重负。  
“先随我去再说，瑠姫くん。”  
白岩瑠姫从来没觉得从练习室到洗手间的路这么长。  
每一步踩上的点，都像是一秒被掰成了十份。  
乃至一分钟前，瑠姫都认为祥生是暂时标记自己的绝妙人选，他一早就注意到祥生在舞蹈时表现出的绝妙的力度，对祥生身体的欲念也是几日内的缓慢递加和终究爆发。  
一分钟后——  
“哈？”  
“嗯。”  
“诶？”  
“作为秘密的交换，我们谁也不欠谁的了。”刚才瑠姫眼中的乞求之意飞进了祥生的眼中，下垂的眼尾平添了几分可怜和委屈。  
“祥生くん，所以……”  
“没错，你闻到的，是我喷在后颈上的Alpha信息素，本来是可以起到中和效果达到平衡的，但是，”祥生停了一下，不忍看瑠姫崩塌下去的表情，“但是，我今天不小心喷多了。那是从莲くん身体里提炼出的——在我说想要以Alpha的身份来参赛的时候，得到了莲くん的支持，他同意Alpha代表绝对的强者，如果出道了，大家也会认为是顺理成章的事情，而不会有‘Omega到底睡了几个人’这样的风言风语。因为做了药理免疫预防，所以我自身不会对莲くん的信息素产生反应，但是没想到却给他人带去了困扰。对不起。”  
“……”  
“是的，和你一样，我是Omega，并且在档案里撒了谎。一个比你更大的谎。”  
瑠姫在这一刻突然自暴自弃觉得倒也还不错，如果节目组心血来潮彻查属性，祥生和自己被退赛后组个双人组合跳《Magnet》不是挺好的吗。但是眼下……  
“我想做爱。”

2、

“我想做爱。”瑠姫喃喃地重复了一遍，在他决定在这个密不透风的洗手间里卸下全部伪装之后。不受控制地，眼泪簌簌落下，啪嗒啪嗒，在光滑的瓷砖上砸出花。  
Omega发情的味道浓烈成半固态，香柠檬与鸢尾，清冽刺鼻和甜腻磨砂的质感杂糅成一团堵进鼻腔，祥生咳嗽了两下，同性相斥的客观原理令他不敢上前一步，而主观上，漂亮物品总是喜欢和漂亮物品一起拥挤在美学家的镜头里，感性战胜理性，祥生小猫一样把下巴试探性地放置在了瑠姫颤抖的肩膀上。  
“别哭……”  
“呜……祥生くん，我好难受，我想要。”  
“你一哭我也想哭了。”  
“我想要，祥生くん，我好难受。”  
他叫他的名字，同时将渴望翻来覆去。  
“可是怎么办呢，我也是Omega啊，我、我的抑制剂，只够我一个人用，瑠姫くん，我……我……”祥生揉乱了精致保养的头发，哭得像个打碎了花瓶的孩子。  
瑠姫在理智丧失的边缘挣扎：“我去找今西。”  
“他年龄还小，”祥生怯怯地伸出舌尖，舔舐瑠姫脸上的水渍，“抱着我，抱着我或许会好一些吗？”  
“祥生くん，Omega和Omega，不可以吗？”  
当祥生反应过来的时候，两片唇瓣已经被包裹进滚烫的口腔中，险些把他烫坏了。瑠姫尖锐的虎牙摩挲过祥生舌尖的嫩肉。  
“瑠姫くん，我、我好痛呀。”后者拧起眉头，逃开瑠姫胡乱的吻，关西话磕磕绊绊的。  
“第一次吗？接吻什么的，第一次吗？”  
“嗯。”  
瑠姫用力保持住清醒，托住祥生细软的腰肢按到自己的腹部，在他耳边低喘：“虽然着急的是我……不过，我会教你。张开嘴巴。”  
“唔……嗯嗯……”  
“换气。”  
“呼呼……”  
“打开牙关。”瑠姫温和地一点一点用上唇扫过祥生的牙齿，而祥生张开嘴巴便吞了一口瑠姫的信息素。  
“哈……比起这个，瑠姫くん，你，没有问题吗？”  
“有啊。”瑠姫哭笑不得，凑近祥生的鼻尖，眼神勾住他不放，抓住祥生的手靠近自己的臀缝。  
隔着练习衣装的配套短裤，都能摸到氤氲的一片。  
“已经湿透了。”瑠姫用气声说。  
祥生咬紧被瑠姫吻得有些动情的嘴唇，下定决心一样闭上眼睛，睫毛颤动不已。他将自己的手从瑠姫的禁锢中挣开，撩起瑠姫的背心，顺着瑠姫的尾骨，一路向下。  
瑠姫身形一震，他或许猜到了祥生接下来要做什么，却抱着侥幸心理明知故问：“祥生くん？”  
“我啊，从前总是让莲くん给我收拾烂摊子。我什么都做不好，而莲くん什么都能出色完成。我想，我总要为自己惹出的麻烦负责，尤其这个时候，我总不能把瑠姫くん送到莲くん的床上吧？用手指可以吗？”  
瑠姫感到面前瞬间冷静下来的祥生有些陌生，话又说回来，在这样一个充斥着冷血与温情的炼狱般的大型建筑中，关在里面的所有人，除了本田康祐，谁又是自己真正熟悉的人呢？而那个陪伴自己长达三年的人，是解不了近渴的远水。  
“嗯。”瑠姫声音瓮瓮地给了许可。  
“我要开始了……啊，好多水。”祥生索性扯下了碍事的裤子，同时蹭了一手掌的蜜液，他从小到大抑制剂打得勤，抚养自己长大的母亲有着京都人特有的保守，自然他也是持重到极致，完美地避开了所有的发情期和倾慕他的Alpha，所以从同性的身体上见到了从未见到的景象，着实是有些惊愕。  
瑠姫的身体对康祐以外的手指有些抵触，祥生揉了后穴很久才将将进去一个食指的指尖。内壁饥渴已久的穴肉蠕动着吞噬进入侵物，仿佛下一秒就要融化掉祥生精心修剪的指甲。  
“好舒服，祥生くん……”瑠姫嗓音哑哑的，像中了难愈的风邪。他本能驱使，扭动上身，用乳尖摩擦祥生背心的领口边缘以获取更多的快感，全然抛弃了镜头前自称王子的骄矜。  
祥生学他的样子，吻他薄薄软软红红的唇。  
“深点，嗯，里面，再往里面……”笃定了这个时候没人会来卫生间，瑠姫放开了呻吟，如同深夜二丁目最骚浪的脱衣舞女。  
祥生换成中指，堪堪够到瑠姫的生殖腔。生殖口咬紧了他的手指第一关节，他试着抽插，却有些力不从心，他腾出一只手擦了擦汗，说：“瑠姫くん，放松一点呀，瑠姫くん。”  
“嗯啊……呃……”瑠姫撑住隔间的墙壁，想让自己紧绷的身体缓释一下，然而禁忌的快感死追着他不放，只得听天由命。  
进退两难，祥生埋下头吸吮瑠姫绯色的乳头以转移注意力。这不大不小的快感，搞得瑠姫没忍住射了一股又一股，弄脏了祥生的鞋。  
好在天生是要承受这些的。后穴有了松动的征兆，而下一秒，就是随之而来的、真正属于Omega的高潮，祥生又被结结实实洗了一次手。  
“呼……”瑠姫累得说不出半个字。  
祥生也同样精疲力尽，他掏出裤兜里的手帕，擦了擦手，靠着墙壁一小口一小口喘息。  
夜晚彻底笼罩了这个隔绝世界的大型建筑。  
这个建筑像一个不见天日的盒子，有时让人难以分辨，今晚看到的月亮，到底是真实存在的，还是找人画在盒盖上的。  
风也静了，洗手池关不严的水龙头，有一下没一下地滴着水。  
“祥生くん，谢谢你。”  
“说的什么话，事情因我而起……我说，瑠姫くん呀。”  
“嗯？”  
“下次教我更多吧。”

（待续）


End file.
